Melody's Will
by Purest of Hearts
Summary: [Interlude to 'The Adventure That Shouldn't Be'] Melody has to search for a way out of the Darkness using only her Will and last strengths. Meanwhile Riku is searching continuously to find Melody through every world. Will their Destiny's cross again?
1. Introduction

♥ Kingdom Hearts: Melody's Will ♥

Melody's Will

My story began when I was born. I was born into a wealthy, powerful family. As a baby, my wealthy family was destroyed, save my Uncle and I. I was put up for adoption long before I could remember. Like everyone else, I grew up wishing to have a better and far more interesting life. I had wonderful parents, though they later divorced, but still nothing in life satisfied me. As I grew, I was blissfully unaware about the secrets that lay hidden within my life. Truth be told, I wish I would have known about them before all _this_ happened.

My story followed a jagged line as Earth disappeared and my life, I thought, crumbled. Then I met the four friends that I could never, ever replace. Something, for the first time, that I could not picture any better. An adventure started as I was informed that I carried the burden of a Pure Heart. All along the journey to different worlds, many secrets unfolded and bled all over the pages of destiny, revealing the fact that not only did I not know myself but I did not know my purpose in life.

As the story of mine continued, I went through catastrophic things; whether it be to die, to fight, to cry, or even to make my friends keep a promise; one that I knew would be broken; I slowly began to understand why I was there.

Finally my story ended the night I took my own Heart to keep my friends and the person I loved, safe. It was then I realized that my purpose in life was to protect those with the Hearts of light. With me being the Purest of Hearts, my responsibility was to protect the entire innocence, all the worlds, and my friends. I did what was necessary.

Now…my story continues further. Everyone believes that once you fall into Darkness there is no turning back and no coming back. I believe there is a way. I have to get back…. Otherwise the sanctuary and the Heart of the one I love will crumble into his own Darkness again.

Kingdom Hearts credits go to Squaresoft® and also include Disney® characters and Final Fantasy® characters.

♥1♥


	2. Anything is Possible

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was surrounded by Darkness. All that stood in front of me was a road. The road seemed to be the brightest thing in the darkest of places. The road stretched through the darkness for as far as the eye could see. On either side of the road, I could see but five feet out.

_How am I here?_

I was standing alone. It didn't feel too long ago that everyone was hugging on me and laughing.

Don't worry guys. I'm on my way." I whispered.

_That is… if I can find my way. The only thing I can do is walk the road, I guess. At least I know I won't stray from heading straightforward…assuming that this road goes straight the entire way._

I began walk down the road alone. For a while, me being alone didn't bother me. I could hear my friends' voices in my head. I had made Riku's voice play over and over again like a broken record. Soon…that didn't comfort me anymore. I no longer had my Heart so I could not feel whether I was getting closer or not. My thinking was, in Darkness there is no time, there is no direction. It just exists. The thought of being lost and alone in Darkness scared me.

There was no telling how long I had walked the road. It felt like minutes…but for all I know…in reality it could have been weeks. What made it worse was thee was no scenery change what so ever. It was all Darkness and boring! I wanted to rip my hair out in frustration!

"I don't even know if I'm heading in the right direction!" I cried out to no one.

I kicked the ground like a two-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. I wanted to just sit down and cry. All I wanted was to find Riku like I had promised. Somehow, I just knew that he had broken his promise to me. I knew he would. I don't have visions anymore, but I do have feelings and butterflies. All of it means the same. Another thing that was so agitating about this place was I could not tell where I was going.

_Well…at least Riku is babysitting my Heart while I'm here…_

So…even though it was probably getting me no where, I still continued down the road to no-where-ism.

After a while I began to ponder about how everyone else was doing. Thoughts like, 'Did Kairi take it well?', 'What did King Mickey do when he was told?', and 'Did Axel break down?' along with, 'I hope everyone is okay and will move on.' All this thinking made me upset and angry. I didn't like my friends to be in pain and now because of what I had to do everyone will be in pain and grief.

"God Bless America!! When I get outta here I am definitely kicking Zexy's Ass!!" I cried aloud.

I began stomping my way down the road when I heard a skitter sound in front of me, like something crossed the road. I gasped and pulled out my Keyblade.

"Who's there?!" I asked.

Whatever it was, it scared the crap out of me. The scratching, skitter-scatter sound grew closer. In front of me appeared a small Heartless. It was a chibi Heartless. I almost laughed.

"Strange. I've never heard that sound come from a heartless before. They usually shriek."

I pointed my Keyblade at it. It didn't even shudder. It wasn't afraid. I conked it over the head. He just looked at me like I was stupid.

_T-that's not possible…un-unless my Keyblade doesn't work in Darkness…or…or…_

It came crawled closer to me like an injured puppy.

"You're not a Heartless… are you?"

It looked just like a small shadow Heartless, only the feelers were tiny and it's teeth weren't showing. In fact, when I bent down, I noticed a small button nose, like a rabbit's. It also had a small curved mouth like how a cartoonist would draw the mouth of a cat. A rounded 'W'. It was black but it's eyes were huge and glistening yellow.

"I'm not so sure I trust you. I don't have my heart so I can't exactly whether you have a bad capability or a good one."

It's eyes softened and glistened like an abandoned kitten asking for milk. I couldn't help but let a little, 'awww…' escape my lips. The Heartless…looking creature was about the size of a teacup Chihuahua or Yorky. That's less then half the size of a normal shadow Heartless. I had a feeling that it was not a Heartless.

"I'm sorry little guy…but I'm trying to find a way out of the Darkness so I can be with Riku again…"

The creature made a small chirping noise that sounded like 'kee-kee!'. It hopped a few feet away from me and literally pointed down the road.

"Are you going to help me?" I asked.

It came back to me and stared up at me with an adorably cute expression that said, 'of course!'

"Alright then. I trust you. You seem to understand me…can you talk?"

It's feelers lowered as it shook it's head, 'no'. It chirped 'kee-kee' again and looked back up at me.

"Okay…well I am Melody…and I am now adopting you! You're just soooo cute!" I cooed.

A smiled grew across it's face and It chirped a happy, 'kee-kee!'

"I have a feeling that you're a boy…am I right?"

It nodded fervently.

"Okay...I'll call you 'Keekie'…how does that sound to you? I can call you 'Key' for short."

It made a high pitched trill as it did a small back flip. I laughed.

"Okay, I'll take that as a 'yes'."

I picked him up and put him on my shoulders. His feet looked like a human foot but his toes looked like one from a cat. His paws looked more like hands, except without long fingers. He had more triangular fingers, like the shadow Heartless. He had soft fur that felt like a bunny. Another thing that completely separated him from a Heartless was his small tail. It looked like his feelers only a bit thicker with fur. I smiled and he chirped softly.

"No hard feelings about me whacking you upside the head…right?"

He nuzzled against my head as if to say, 'you're forgiven.'

"Okay…here we go."

I walked down the road with my new pet, Keekie. Eventually he crawled from my shoulder to the top of my head He kind of reminded me of a dark version of Pikachu.

_I wonder what he is?_

I was happy that I had the company, but it still wasn't the same as having the guys there. I really missed Sora's goofy grin, Axel's retorts towards stupid questions, and Riku's silent love for me. I miss seeing Riku's greenish-blue eyes glowing as he watched me all through the night. It was only when I was alone with him, I actually felt safe, comfortable, and happy. I don't belong here in the darkness.

After walking in silence for a while my knees finally gave up on me. My legs gave out and I collapsed to the ground. Keekie had been asleep in my arms but as I fell he flew out of my arms. He chirped excitedly and disappeared with black smoke. I hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. With a 'poof' of black smoke, Keekie appeared in front of me.

"So…you know magic, huh?" I asked.

He nodded with a purr. I patted his head tenderly, then sat up. I had cramps in my thighs, calves, and knees.

"I didn't realize I had been walking for so long." I laughed, "I don't think there's such a thing as time here."

In fact, it didn't even feel like an hour had passed since I had met Keekie. My legs argued differently, though. They say I've been walking for days. I massaged my legs as I looked around. Something wasn't right. I felt like we were being watched. Keekie sensed it too. The fur on his neck stood, as he arched his back. A blood-curdling growl came from his throat, which surprised me for his size. He was looking off the road into the Darkness.

"What is it, Keekie?"

"I think the question should be more of a _who_." Said a deep eerie voice.

Out of the Darkness stepped a man that I knew instantly.

"Marluxia…" I whispered.

He smiled as he easily held his scythe over his shoulders. Keekie growled and crawled into my lap with his tail tucked between his legs.

"You must be Melody." Marluxia said with a smile.

"Yes…" I said as I carefully stood up while holding Keekie close. "What do you want?"

"I…want you to enlighten all of us…"

"_Us_??" I asked.

I heard laughter come from every direction. Nine people from the Organization surrounded me. Starting from Marluxia, who stood directly in front of me, and going to the right was Larxene, Luxord, Demyx, Xigbar, Vexen, Saïx, Xaldin, and then Lexaeus. Each had their weapons out and grinned at me. Keekie barked menacingly, like a wolf on the attack, at Marluxia.

"I see that you have found a friend." Marluxia said casually.

"Y-yes…" I said as I uneasily looked at everyone.

Keekie just growled continuously.

"Do you know what that is?" Vexen suddenly asked.

"No…but I'm sure you do, since you are the scientist…" I said with monotony.

"Clever Girl. It is a Nightstalker. Their world disappeared and because it was so small, only four of them survived. All were scattered across the universe. They are creatures of the dark. They are shadows and have unlimited and unknown powers. It is said that each four have different powers. This creature must sense your light. He trusts you and he must think he is your guardian. That is very, very rare."

I didn't like how they were all watching me intently and smiling. They had something planned. I hugged Keekie tighter to my chest.

"You're not gonna take Keekie away from me…" I said.

"We're not after the Nightstalker…" Marluxia said as everyone laughed.

"You're after me…" I whispered. "But why?"

"You're not even supposed to be here. When someone loses their heart they disappear forever. This is Darkness, but it's just a huge playpen for badass people like us…who have accepted Darkness. You, on the other hand, are Pure. Your Will and Purity has brought you to a place where every great once in a while, light can lead you out…" Marluxia explained.

"But for you…it's not going to happen. You see, when you die here…you die everywhere. Your Heart dies and your Nobody dies." Lexaeus finished.

I put Keekie in the small pink bags that Kairi gave me, then I summoned my Keyblade.

"I won't let you hurt Riku! By killing my Heart, you'll kill him too!" I cried angrily.

"Ah…yes…Riku…" Xigbar said calmly. "The runt that walks the Twilight."

"So…his Heart chose you?" Luxord asked. "That's not what I expected. He doesn't play life by the rules. I figured his Heart would always be left over for Darkness."

"Well…I would say he's lucky. She is quite a looker for a Pure Princess." Demyx laughed and winked.

_Oh Riku…I wish you were here. I wish I had all my strength back. All I have left is my Will. I don't have much strength left. I may not even be able to walk to my destination, wherever it may be. Darkness is not a place for one with such a Pure Heart._

"So…what should we do Marluxia?" Vexen asked.

"I don't know…what do you think, Saïx?"

"Kill her… and you all might as well get rid of the Nightstalker as well." Saïx ordered.

Everyone stepped closer.

"_**Follow the light in your Heart, Melody. It will be all the guidance you need."**_

I remember Uncle Ansem telling me that before he left me.

_I don't have my Heart…but Riku does…_

I did the only thing I could think of at the moment as everyone slowly advanced towards me. I touched my magic and called out to Riku.

"_Riku…I need your guidance. I need to see your light through all this Darkness. I don't know if you can hear me…but I know your Heart can."_

I opened my eyes and looked around. The only two people who were not about to attack me were Larxene and Saïx. I saw a bright twinkling light grow from far away, a long ways down the road I had been following.

_RIKU!! His heart heard me! I will be able to get out of here and find him at last!_

Lexaeus stepped into the way of the light, but no one even seemed to notice there even was a light.

_It is because they are Nobodies. They cannot see what really lies in peoples Hearts and that light is coming from Riku's Heart. No one can see it but me and probably Keekie._

"No! I can't let you get in my way! I have to get to Riku! I can see his light now!!" I screamed.

I slashed at Lexaeus causing him to step back. He blocked with his huge tomahawk and the pushed me back. He faked a moved to the right, and as I was about to block the move that was not to be, he backhanded me across the face. I fell to the ground, dropping my Keyblade. I forgot that he was Earth on the Chain of Memories. He's as strong as strong as boulders.

"That wasn't so difficult…" He muttered.

**RIKU**

It has been four months since Melody's disappearance. I have been searching nonstop. I have barely eaten and I am always fighting. Somehow…Sora and Kairi's notes always find me. They plead for me to come home and move on like Mel had asked me. I give them the same reply every time, 'I can't just let her go.'. I have been to so many worlds I have lost count and still no sign of Melody's existence anywhere. I haven't even come across Zexion. Only his minions. I have gained enough power to where I can warp myself from world to world. It takes a lot of energy, but I settle down and rest a bit afterwards.

Some time recently, I got a feeling deep in my Heart that Melody was okay. I could sense her for just a second, but that one-second was fuzzy and dense, like she was just out of range. I suppose it didn't matter. Another three months of searching like this and I will be too exhausted to go on. I'm not sure how long I can go on like this. I _will_ find Melody, though. My motivation is the one of the many things she told me.

"_My Heart! My Heart told me to come! I promised you I would be with you!"_

Even as I bled and fought with my archenemy, Melody came to my aid immediately. She didn't care what the consequences were. She did as she promised and she followed her Heart. I may not have followed our promise, but I am following what my Heart is telling me to do, which is find Melody.

I was about to knock on the door of someone named, 'Sandy Claws'. I had arrived in a world called Halloween Town. The first thing I had noticed was how my appearance had changed. I had thin white cloth wrapped around the left side of my head covering up my left eye. My hands and feet looked like they belong to a big dark-gray werewolf. I even had a long fuzzy tail. Though, I didn't have a snout or fur on my face, I did have long pointy fangs. My pants were ripped everywhere and fur stuck out. My arms were more muscular, which was cool, but they were very, very hairy. Luckily, my face hadn't changed at all, besides the fangs.

Another thing I noticed straight off the bat was that this world was spooky. There were ghouls and goblins and even an evil scientist, whom everyone called 'Doctor'. I met Zero, who seemed to be a pretty cool ghost dog. He led me to an over exaggerated tall guy called, 'Jack Skellington'. He asked me who I was and after I informed him that I was looking for someone, he gladly offered to help. He showed me around Halloween Town and after a while I began to remember Sora telling stories about this creepy place. We had searched the entire town and still didn't find Melody, he advised me that I should go to Christmas Town and talk to Sandy Claws. He had led me to and door to it and there I was, knocking on the door of a big red building with a lot of lights. Snow was falling but I was peculiarly warm with all of the fat fur. A short man in a Santa costume opened the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir… but are you Sandy Claws?" I asked.

"You must be a friend of Jack's." He said with monotony, "No…I am Santa Clause…but you can come in if you like…"

"Santa Clause??" I asked in surprise.

"Yes… don't tell me you have never heard of me…"

"Oh I have…." I said as he led me into a room with a warm fire.

He sat down at a small desk and adjusted his glasses. On his desk was a rolled up piece of parchment that he gently patted.

"Alright… what can I do for you?"

"Well…I was hoping you could help me find someone…"

"Yes, of course? What is the name?" He asked as he opened the parchment.

"Melody Hart."

"Let me see here…. that name is awfully familiar…yes… Hart…Hart…" He muttered as he scanned down the long list of names, "Ah, yes! Melody Hart! I remember her now. She's secretly believed in me for seventeen years! My, my! She is the sweetest young woman…"

"Do you happen to know where she is?!" I asked excitedly.

"No…I'm sorry…I thought you just wanted to see if she was on the nice list."

"No…I am trying to find her…"

"I'm sorry, Riku…"

"Wait…you know who I am?"

"Of course! You're Sora's best friend. The one that convinced that I didn't exist. I also know that your name wouldn't be on my list, simply because of the reason that you didn't believe I existed."

"But what about the horrible things I did to Sora a few years back?"

"I live by the rules of forgive and forget, Riku…"

I smiled a bit as I remembered the entire argument it took me to get Sora to realize that Santa was just his parents slipping presents under the tree after he had gone to sleep.

"So…you are real." I said sheepishly.

He laughed as he got up from his desk and clapped a hand on my back.

"Yes…now…tell me… what has happened to Melody? I remember her very vividly. She's had a hard life, but yet she still managed to set cookie and milk in her room on the sill of her opened window for me. She really is a sweet young lady…"

"Was…she was very sweet and very generous…"

"Was??"

"She lost her Heart about four months ago…"

"But obviously she has no fallen into complete darkness…otherwise she would have vanished from my list." He chuckled.

"You mean… I can find her??"

"In a sense, yes. She has to find her way out of the thin layer of darkness that she has fallen into…but I'm sure you'll find her. You are both stubborn about what you want." He laughed. "You'll find her as long as you trust your Heart…"

"Thank you so much, Santa!!" I cried.

It wasn't until later I realized that it was a very stranger thing to say after not believing in Santa for twelve years. I was excited anyway, so it didn't matter at the time. It was the first clue or news that I had gotten about Melody since her disappearance. I had a reason to be cheerful.

_I can't stop searching. I have to keep trying..._

I ran out the front door yelling that I believed he existed. I heard him laugh and then he called out, 'Good luck, Son, and start believing that _anything_ is possible.' I heard Melody's voice go through my head right after he said that.

"_Anything is possible…"_

I smiled as I left the magic flow through my veins.

"Anything id possible." I whispered.

Then I began to warp to a new different world, with the intentions of finding Melody


	3. Sanctuary and Deal

**MEL**

I tried to get up but the force knocked my eyes haywire. Everything was spinning. I was so dizzy I couldn't even push my self onto my hands and knees. I heard a few gasps and when I finally got my vision back I saw Larxene blocking me from Lexaeus. I also noticed four huge black paws surrounding me. I looking up and saw the belly of a huge shadow-wolf creature. It growled menacingly at Demyx and the others around him.

"L-Larxene….what are you doing?!" Saïx asked.

"Exactly what it looks like!" She cried out. "I believe this is enough! No more hurting innocent people! No more taking Hearts! And no more attempting to control Kingdom Hearts when it's impossible anyway!!"

"Your betraying us??" Marluxia asked with a warning tone in his voice.

"I betrayed you all a long time ago. What, you thought Axel did all that by himself?? Ha!" She giggled.

She turned around and held out a hand for me to take. She helped me up and smiled at me.

"When Axel and I heard Xemnas talking about the Pure Heart, we knew it was our opportunity. Ansem the Wise had told Xehanort, which is how Xemnas knew about it. But Xemnas was too worried about babysitting Sora, Kairi, and Naminé, he didn't even think to search for the one with a Pure Heart. Oh well. It all worked out in the end. Even though Axel tried to keep me hidden and safe, Xemnas found me anyway, condemned me to Darkness. I haven't seen Axel since."

"So…you have…fallen in love with Axel…"

"Yes…but I am a Nobody…that is why I am still here in Darkness. I didn't meet my original self…and I can't see Axel's light. So…I'm stuck here…"

"I will take you back." I said.

Her eyes lit up and a bright smile grew across her face.

"Enough of this!!" Lexaeus yelled.

Keekie growled as everyone stepped closer. Electricity formed around Larxene as her expression turned serious.

"You're not strong enough to fight. Say beside your friend. He'll keep you safe." She said.

Throwing knives appeared in her hand and then went after Marluxia and Lexaeus. I turned around to see this huge shadowed wolf with three huge fluffy tails, two long fangs, and really, really long pointy ears. Almost like a black mutated fox. His yellow eyes, however, remained the same, except bigger maybe…

"So…you can change sizes huh?" I asked.

He nodded as he snapped at Vexen. I took out my Keyblade as Demyx smiled at me. He eyed my like I was candy and then laughed.

"You're hot for a Keyblade wielder…"

"And you're a stupid, horny kid that can't fight worth shit." I replied bluntly.

"Ouch! And you've got quite a tongue, too! I thought someone with such a Pure Heart was supposed to be nice."

"Less you forget…I don't have my Heart. Besides I think I could manage without being nice to you."

He pulled his sitar in front of him.

"I really hate the fact that I have to kill you…but seeing that your stubborn Will has taken over your mind therefore leaving no chance for you to change your mind about Riku….I'll just have to take you out…"

"First of all, you talk to much…second of all, you're right. I will always belong to Riku…and thirdly, it might be easier if I get rid of _you_ instead."

"I don't really like that sound of that…"

I got in my ready stance as I lightly bounced on my toes, twirling my Keyblade down beside me.

"Such a waste…" He sighed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You might as well be waste!" I cried as I sent Firaga to him through my Keyblade.

He screamed like a girl and ran around in circles, trying to pat out the flames.

"Ow! Hot! Hot! Ouch! Ahh! Ow!"

I laughed and noticed Vexen sending Blizzaga in my direction. Just as I was about to block, Keekie stepped in front of the blow to protect me. It didn't even phase him. He was about eight or nine feet tall from ground to shoulders and he was about twenty-five feet from the tip of one of his tails to his nose. He looked at me with a tiny grin and wagged his tails.

"Thanks and great job!" I said happily.

He yipped in return, then he turned and growled at Vexen and Luxord. I had my eyes on Demyx and Xigbar. Demyx was still frantically putting out the flames in hair and on his chest. Xigbar took out his automatics and grinned menacingly at me.

"I remember when Sora had asked me if I was Riku. I gave him the snidest remark I could think of!" He laughed.

"You also tried to separate him from Riku and Kairi." I said in a low voice.

"I tried but that brat beat me anyway. You, on the other hand, are weak. You _may_ have _been_ that best Keyblader, but down here you are just a voodoo doll to Riku.

"You're wrong! My friends give me all the strength I need! I may be weak in body but in spirit and Will I am unbeatable! Even if my Heart is somewhere else…. my Will is still with me and it's as strong or maybe even stronger than my Heart!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"We'll see…" He said as he aimed his guns.

Keekie had taken Vexen and Luxord out. They both vanished into vaporized dust. Keekie came next to me and growled as Demyx got his sitar ready.

"No Keekie. Take care of the others. I've got these two." He reluctantly nodded as he bounded off.

I could hear Larxene laugh with enjoyment as she lifted Lexaeus into the air and zapped him. I looked back at Demyx and Xigbar who grinned at me playfully.

"Ready to play?" Demyx asked.

"Bring it on." I growled.

Demyx strummed his sitar and cried, 'Dance water! Dance!' in his high-pitched voice. Xigbar cocked his automatics and immediately began firing.

"Anything is possible." I suddenly muttered as I touch my magic.

I don't know why I said it, but it just kind of slipped out.

"What?? No way!!" I heard Demyx shout.

I opened my eyes and danced between all the bullets. I was moving so fast that the bullets seemed to be in slow motion. I also split a few of Demyx's water creatures in half. I quickly warped myself behind Demyx, shoved my Keyblade into his back and used Thundaga. He dropped his sitar and all of his creations along with him had electrical currents shot through them. Bolts of lightening jumped from creature to creature, making them melt into puddles and vanishing. I took my Keyblade and warped in front of Demyx as he fell weakly to his knees.

"No…it's not possible…" He said as particles began floating away from him

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play in the water when there's lightening?" I asked as he finally turned into black dust.

I smiled and twirled my Keyblade then turned to face Xigbar. He seemed a bit uncomfortable. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead and I was beginning to get short of breath.

_I don't have enough energy or strength for this…if I don't be careful…I may lose myself to my own magic._

"Not as…weak as you think…huh?" I said between breaths.

His uneasiness disappeared as he saw some sweat trickle down my temple. Normally, I would have thought that was a little disgusting, but considering the fact that I was fighting for Riku, my life, my Heart, and my Nobody; it didn't matter.

"I'm just getting started." He laughed.

I took in a deep breath and stood up straight. I put up my Keyblade. Xigbar laughed excitedly.

"You're giving up already??"

"Nope….I'm just getting started." I said mocking him.

I dashed at im as orbs of Blizzaga covered my hands. I punched him left and right and then gave him a uppercut. I was so fast that he hadn't even realized what hit him. I warped around him and shot Blizzaga at his back and he slowly began to freeze. I warped in front of him as he slowly picked up both of his arms and aimed his automatics at me. I snickered and shook my index finger. An orb of ice formed in my right hand and then I blew it towards Xigbar. His guns froze, followed by his arms, chest, and he began to say, 'wha..' before his head was froze in place as well. The only things that functioned were his eyes. They watched my closely.

"This is for those snide remarks that you are so proud of." I said calmly.

I shot a laser beam of light from my Keyblade making the Xigbar icicle shatter. I grew dizzy and fell to one knee. Someone stepped in front of me as tried to calm my breathing down. I looked up and saw Xaldin with one of lances to my throat.

_These guys never quit…_

Then beside Xaldin stepped Saïx. He held his beserker close to him. I struggled, but I managed to get to my feet. I held my Keyblade tight and got ready.

"You don't know the meaning 'quit' when even your body is screaming it." Xaldin said.

"I never give up. I've never given up and I won't _ever_ give up!" I said darkly.

Xaldin floated up in the air with his lances swirling around him. Saïx just watched me carefully. Out of most of the Organization…I despised him the most, other than Xemnas of course…he hurt my Riku!! He made Sora get down on his knees because he missed Kairi so much. When he didn't take Sora to see Kairi I was so pissed. Now the seen flooded my mind. I felt my eyes turn white with anger.

"YOU are the one that made Sora bow to you. You asked him how much he cared for Kairi. How badly he wanted to see her. He showed you and you laughed in his face! You are the lowest piece of Nobody! You don't even deserve to be alive here in Darkness! I hope you spend the rest of your measly life down in here until you rot with age and the Darkness hides your bones so that they are never found again!! " I roared.

He just smiled in acceptance. For some reason that made me furious. Saïx brought up his beserker and also lifted off the ground a bit. A blue surge of power began to build up around him. I took in another deep breath and looked up at both of them, touching my magic. I pointed a palm to each of them and then large flames of Light Aura attacked them both. Then a sudden HUGE dark purple, white, and black flame-laser shot through Xaldin. With the Light Aura still going I looked at Keekie. His mouth was opened with a huge orb of dark power. His eyes were closed as he used all his might to take down Xaldin. Larxene came beside Keekie and touched her temples as electricity zapped from her fingertips. She made a small moan as she shot out a huge electric shock at Xaldin to help out Keekie. I moved my other hand to Saïx. I fell to one knee but continued to hold on. I looked into Saïx's eyes. He knew his end was coming.

"This….is… for SORA!!!" I screamed.

I finished him off with a final blast of Firaga. He was burnt to a crisp. I watched as Xaldin also disappeared. Keekie uneasily collapsed to the ground as he breathed heavily. Larxene had electricity jumping from her. She fell to her knees and as soon as she touched the ground, the static stopped.

_They are as wore out as I am…._

I slowly walked to Larxene and Keekie. I gently touched Keekie on his shoulderblade and Cured him. He purred and smiled at me.

"No need to thank me." I smiled.

"He can't heal us anyway. We don't have Hearts." Larxene said quietly.

I turned around and looked down the road. Riku's light still shined brightly, impatiently waiting on me. Riku's light seemed to have grown closer, giving me the urge to keep going. I steadied myself on Keekie for a moment, then awkwardly began walking down the road towards Riku's light.

"You have to rest longer than that!" Larxene said frantically, "You're hurt and you don't have much energy!"

_I'm hurt??_

I searched over myself. I didn't notice anything until my hand found my side. I looked at my hand and blood dripped from it. My blood is very thick with a high viscosity. It takes a lot to make me bleed, though it hasn't seemed like that lately. I lifted my arm and saw a nice fleshy gash.

_Oh…wonderful. Where did I get that from?? Stupid Xigbar. It probably came from one of his bullets of doom._

It didn't start hurting until I actually looked at the wound. The pain hit me like one of Lexaeus's slaps to the face. It hurt to breath, it hurt to walk, it hurt to bend over, it hurt….all the time.

_I probably have broken that rib…_

Regardless, of the pain and of my exhaustion, I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. This was a miraculous yet stubborn moment of mine, I might add proudly.

"I don't mean to be selfish…but I have to get to Riku. I promised him I would come back and I am not about to waste time resting when I could be walking…"

Larxene laughed as she got up.

"You really _are_ stubborn!"

"Now you sound like Axel…" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's okay. He called me 'complicated' once."

"Oh! Guys should know never to use that word to describe a woman!"

"I know!" She laughed.

She came to my left side and Keekie remained on my right.

"So…are you truly going to take me with you?" She asked in surprise.

"Of course! I promise to get you out of the Darkness. I also promise that you will find Axel. If Keekie wants, he can come as well." I said I as turned to him.

Keekie wriggled with excitement then he put his tongue to my face. It was about three times the size of my head.

"Yuck! Ewww!" I cried.

Keekie Slobber ran down my face as Larxene laughed hysterically.

"Here…use this…" She said laughing as she took off her cloak.

She wore a dark green spaghetti strap with some dark green flannel pants to match.

"I don't need it anymore…" She explained as she gave it to me.

I happily wiped off all of the nasty, sticky, stinky saliva and then tossed the slime-covered cloak over my shoulders, leaving it behind on the road.

"It took me forever to convince Axel to take off his cloak. He said he looked sexy so he wanted to leave it on…"

Larxene covered her face and giggled.

"Sounds like Axel."

After a bit of walking in silence, I decided o break it.

"So…how does it feel to leave behind your Darkness?" I asked.

"It feels…nice. I feel free in a way. I think there will always be darkness in me…and of course that will be true when I get my Heart back…but I will feel free of being tied down by the Darkness along with Xemnas."

"Do you have any idea of where your Heart might be?" I asked.

"Honestly? I have no clue. I may not even find it. It doesn't matter though. As long as I get to be alongside Axel…I will be happy."

"Perhaps I can help you find your Heart. And Keekie…I'll help you look for your other Nightstalker kind."

"Why do you want to help people so much?"

"Because that's just what I like to do. In my world…I never had that opportunity…"

"What was your world like?"

"It's not the nicest place…people take other people for granted. People have wars with one another. I think our world is very young compared to mist of the worlds I've visited. My world still has a lot to learn."

I hadn't thought about Earth in a very long time. As we walked in silence, I flipped through many memories of the past. Memories of me playing the Kingdom Hearts games. Memories of me baking the cheesecakes with my mom. Memories of me camping with my dad. I realized that I couldn't wait until I defeated Zexion so I could see it all again.

Suddenly I remembered the theme songs that were sung by Utada Hikaru. She was one of my favorite singers. My three favorite songs from her were Sanctuary, Simple and Clean, and Final Distance.

"A good thing about our world is that they made a few video games out of Sora's story."

"Sora's adventures and stuff?"

"Yeah. Even you and Axel are in it. They did a very, very good job. They did leave out a few minor details…but it is hard to turn someone else's life story into a good story line game."

The song 'Sanctuary' began to play in my mind and so I began to hum it.

"What song it that?"

"It's called 'Sanctuary'. It's by one if my favorite singers. It is a theme song for one of the games."

"Oh! Sing it for us!! Please?!" Larxene begged.

"O-okay…I'll try…"

I played the song in my head and then began to sing along, as if I was listening to my Ipod.

"♫ In you and I, there's a new land. Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, My sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies, melt away. Music in tie. What's left of me, what's of me, now. ♪"

I began to dance a little as I walked, just to make Larxene laugh. I held my hand up to my mouth and acted like I was singing in a microphone.

" ♫ I watch you…fast asleep…♪"

I thought of Riku sleeping beside me. He looked so peaceful and unburdened.

" ♫ All I fear…means nothing…♪"

I remembered how safe I felt around him.

"♫ In you and I, there's a new land. Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, My sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies, melt away. Music in tie. What's left of me, what's of me, now. ♪"

I began to bang my head, making my hair go wild, as I heard the guitar strumming hard in my head.

"♫ My Heart's a battle ground…♪"

I began to jump up and down playing an air guitar. Larxene Laughed.

"♫ You show me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken. In you and I, there's a new land. Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, My sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies, melt away. Music in tie. What's left of me, what's of me, now. ♪"

I continued to do a little jig as I sang

"♫ My fears…my lies…melts away…oh…♪"

After I finished and took a over exaggerated bow, Larxene giggled.

"That was great! You should sing more often!"

"Nah…it's just not one of my things…"

"Well… you seem to be feelings better. You seem a little hyped up."

"Yeah…Riku's light is closer too."

"Maybe that's why. You're getting closer to your own Heart and your light."

"So my strength is returning…"

"Yep!" Larxene as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Riku's light seemed only half a mile away. I would have warped to it a long time ago…but I don't think there is distance in Darkness. It certainly would have made things easier. I was afraid that if I warped too far, I would end up farther away rather then closer…or worse…in a totally different area deep within the Darkness. I would be lost.

My mind suddenly flicked back to the games' theme songs.

_Sora had his own theme song. So did Kairi, Riku, Roxas…and I think even Naminé. Man! When I get out of here and get my world back, we are going to talk to the Producers! They need another game idea! Maybe I'll have my own theme song!!_

We grew closer to the Light. We might have been about a fourth of a mile away. I grew excited, giddy…but also nervous. I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Are you nervous?" Larxene asked as if reading my mind.

"Y-yes. It only feels like I've been in here for a couple of days…but something is telling me that it's been much longer…"

"It's only felt about a year for me…a very fast year. I'm sure that Riku will think of you all the same."

"But…what if he did move on?"

"Do you think he would?"

"No……"

"Then he didn't…you obviously know him well enough to know that your Heart has fallen for him."

"Yeah…" I said cheerfully, "I bet he's waiting for me at Destiny Islands…I hope…"

The light was just ten feet in front of us, blinding our eyes. It stood there like a door, just restlessly waiting to be walked through.

"Come on! Let's go!" I squeaked excitedly.

I took off at a run, but by the first two steps I stopped. Something did not feel right. I took out my Keyblade and somehow…I knew who it was.

"What's wrong Melody?" Larxene asked.

Keekie had taken a couple sizes down. He was about the size of a German Shepherd, but he still looked more like a fox with a few extra tails and longer pointy ears. Keekie's hair bristled up as he also sensed the presence of _HIM_.

From the shadows on my left stepped Xemnas.

"Xemnas…" I growled.

Larxene gasped in surprise as Keekie growled. Xemnas laughed as he stood in the way of Riku's light.

"What do you want??" I asked angrily.

"I want to make a deal with you…" He said in his deep voice.

I gripped my Keyblade tighter.

"I don't make deals with enemies…"

"You haven't even met me and you already consider me an enemy?"

"_Considering_ the fact that you are not only the Nobody of Xehanort who stole my Uncle life long research and pride, and hurt Sora and Kairi….you hurt Riku." I said darkly. "So yes….I _consider_ you my enemy."

"We can surely meet some agreement."

"What do you want from me?"

"Your Heart, of course." He laughed.

"Do you people not realize that I don't have my Heart??" I asked in frustration.

"You have the essence of it. That is how you were still able to contact Riku's Heart. Every step you take that gets you closer to your Heart, you grow stronger.."

"So why do you want it…other than the fact that it can be used to control Kingdom Hearts lah-dee-dah-dee-dah."

"You think that's all Pure Heart does is unlock or lock Kingdom Hearts??" He asked.

"That's all _I've_ been told."

"Not only can your Heart do that…but it is eternally connected to Kingdom Hearts. The Keyblade and Heart like Sora's connects worlds together. Your Keyblade and Heart connects Hearts together. That is why you have the Keyblade called _Heart of Sanctuary_. That is why you are able to see into people's Hearts and also why you are easily connected to people in ways you cannot explain…"

I turned to Larxene and rolled my eyes.

"I'm tired of this adventure being about my stupid Pure Heart. Why can't it be about Sora and Kairi again??"

I turned back to Xemnas only to watch Xehanort come out of the shadows to my right.

"Xehanort??" I asked surprised.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

He still looked like the evil Ansem you have to defeat in the game.

"W-what do I get in return?" I asked.

Xemnas lifted his hand and directed me to look to the left in the Darkness. A house appeared there, one that I recognized instantly. A woman came out of the front door calling my name.

"Momma?" I asked quietly.

"I can give you all that you want. I can give you your Mother along with your Father…" He said as a man came out the front door.

Tears came to my eyes.

"I can even give you your family that you never knew…"

Beside the two-story house, appeared the huge mansion. My entire family stood in the garden, waving at me. I looked closely and saw even Uncle Ansem alongside who I could only assume as my biological parents. My father was so handsome….and my mother was absolutely gorgeous.

"You can have all of that and never be bothered again. Never more to have complicated adventures. Ones that bring up horrible truths and hidden secrets of the painful past."

"How can you guarantee something like that?"

Xemnas laughed as he looked at Xehanort.

"I will be able to make anything possible…" Xehanort answered.

"You want my Heart…so you two can combine and have your Heart back. Then with my Heart…you can unlock Kingdom Hearts reeking havoc on every world…" I said as I began to understand.

Xehanort and Xemnas laughed together.

"You are a very smart young lady. Not to worry though. You and your family will be left alone fore eternity. That is the deal." Xemnas said.

I turned and looked at both of my families. Their eyes were on me, waiting for my answer.

_How can I say no? He's giving me…all that I've wanted. To end the adventure. To have my families. Riku would be better off without me anyway…Sora and Kairi could have their lives back. Keekie can lead Larxene out of here himself…Axel will be happier with Larxene there…_

I finally lifted my head and smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful deal."


	4. Silence Before the Storm

Xemnas and Xehanort happily glanced at each other and nodded. My smile grew into a grin. As Xemnas and Xehanort's hopes grew.

"But…I don't need it. My friends are my family now." I said happily.

Xemnas and Xehanort's smiles turned to frowns, as they looked at me, shocked.

"My biological family belongs in the past. It should stay that way. Though I do miss my mom, I am just thankful for the time I had with her and the way that she raised me. If it hadn't been for her, I would have never met Riku. And once I defeat Zexion, my dad will return."

"So you are willing to give up this opportunity to have a nice quiet life that you have recently been asking for?" Xemnas asked in surprise.

"Yes. I love my family and God knows I miss them. I am very thankful for their existence in my life. But right now I need my friends and my light more than family.

"I-I don't understand…what makes your Will want to chose your friends over your family??"

I smiled as I stepped between the two and walked towards the light. It grew windy from the light and my hair blew across my face.

"Come on Larxene. Come on Keekie. Let's go."

Larxene nervously sneaked between the two and laughed nervously. Keekie happily trotted between them and came to my side. I had faced the light, but then I turned around. I looked at Xemnas and then looked at Xehanort. I crossed my arms and then spread them open and gracefully bowed as if to say, 'goodbye'.

"So…" I began with a smile as I looked at them both, "You have come this far…and still you understand nothing." I smiled.

They grew angry as I held my bow.

"One who knows nothing can understand…nothing." I said, then I backed up into the door to Riku's light.

I flew backwards and hit the ground. When I opened my eyes, I noticed we were in an alley.

_This doesn't look like Destiny Islands._

I quickly stood up, grabbing my side and wincing as I did, and looked around.

_I know this place…_

Larxene got up and dusted herself off, Keekie gladly shook himself.

"You guys alright?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Larxene answered.

I turned around and saw the portal from darkness that we came from. It was on the wall of a dead ended alley. I quickly took out my Keyblade and twirled it. I swung my arm around quickly, pointing the Keyblade at the door to Darkness. A bright light beamed off the _Heart to Sanctuary_ and sealed the door, making it shrink then vanish. A small silver keyhole took its place and so I aimed my Keyblade at it. A small stream of light shot through the keyhole, all the while a warm breeze surrounded me. I heard a small click noise promising that the portal was locked away for good.

"What was that all about?" Larxene asked as I let my Keyblade disappear.

"Just locking away that portal. I don't want to defeat anymore Organization Thirteen members…save Zexion. He is going down when I find him…"

"Now what?" She asked.

I took a few steps forward and came into a small market center.

"We are in Traverse Town." I said as I remembered the old cheesy elevator music they made for this world on the game.

"Isn't that where people go when they lose their world?"

"Yes…"

"Then why is Riku here?"

I brought my hand up to my lips as I looked down, realizing the answer.

"He has been searching for me…" I replied quietly.

"Then I must say he is quite serious about you." Larxene giggled.

"Okay….a plan! Larxene…you search the First District, which is all in this vicinity. Keekie, you might wan to double your size and then search on the Second District which is up the stairs on the left, and then you will turn right, then come to a large door. That will be the Second District. I will search the Third District that is just through that large door on the right.

"Okay…but what does Riku look like now?"

"He is muscular, long silver hair, pretty tall… and he's got really pretty greenish-blue eyes." I said as I imagined him standing before me.

"Okay…silver hair and pretty aqua eyes…I don't think I should have a problem finding him…" She laughed as she turned around and walked towards the stairs that led to Cid's old shop.

I turned to the right and began walking toward the Third District door when Keekie nudged me in the back, making me stumble a few feet. I turned around and had to look up to Keekie. He brought his head down to my level and looked at me through huge puppy-dog eyes.

"Aww…don't give me that look. I'll be fine I promise." I said as I put my forehead to his.

He purred quietly which was strange coming from such a huge animal. I patted his head and stroked the side of his neck as I hugged him. I sighed heavily as I let him go. He lifted his head and casually walked up the stairs as I had directed him.

_He is the most intellegent creature I think I've ever been around…_

I turned back around and face the door.

"Here I come, Riku." I whispered.

Suddenly a bright light shined from the center of the door. It looked like a portal of light. I walked through it and found I was on the other side of the door.

_I can open up light portals!_

I looked around and saw the small vacancy house that was on my left. I heard voices so I quickly began to crawl past the door and peered over the railing that was in front of me. I was looking down on an arena.

"No matter how hard you try…you won't take Melody's Heart away from me!" Riku yelled as he angrily pulled out his Keyblade.

Zexion laughed as he lowered to the ground.

"Oh this is too simple. All this time you have been fighting Heartless and Nobodies that I have sent out. Come…you must be tired."

I stood up and gasped. Riku looked horribly weak, but his grip tightened around his Keyblade. Zexion laughed.

"No amount of exhaustion or weakness can make me give up Mel's Heart. I will forever keep it safe like she entrusted me to."

Zexion grew tired of Riku's stubbornness.

"Fine….you leave me no choice. I'll force it out of you!" He growled.

Zexion imitated 'the claw' with his left hand and shot out a ball of fire and electricity. Riku was just in front of me on the lower floor. I put my hands on the force field and a portal opened up.

**RIKU**

I was exhausted and I had been searching and fighting for Melody for a year a half. I have had quite a few thoughts of giving up in the past but I could always hear her voice. It was my motivation. It's like she was with me all along but at the same time we were separated.

I watched as a fireball doused with electricity fly towards me. I frantically tried to touch my magic but I struggled finding the energy to do it. I heard the fireball hit something so I opened my eyes and checked over myself, but I was perfectly fine. Smoke cleared and I saw a young woman standing in front of me with her back to me. She had her hands pushed in front of her and she was crouched low to the ground as she held a Light Shield of protection. Her hair was very long and jet-black. The wind blew it making it look blue in the right lighting. She closed her hands, losing the connection to her shield and the shield disappeared. Her clothes were tattered and ripped everywhere and they looked too small. She turned around and faced me. Her electric blue eyes looked into mine. Her eyes were wise with knowledge and power. She also had a disgusting gash on her left side and a dripping bloodstain all down her left side. But even through the blood and dirt that patched her face, she was a beautiful model. She was lean and muscular and she also had a defined curved body.

"M-melody?" I whispered.

She smiled at me as she came closer to me. She swiped her hand in front of her and the smoke blew out of the clearing between us. I dropped my Keyblade and fell to my knees in front of her. Tears came to my eyes as she kneeled before me and wrapped her arms around me. She still smelled like roses but she was freezing cold. I was in so much shock that I couldn't cry. God knows I wanted to. I kissed her head and she pulled back to look at me. Tears happily ran down her cheeks as she lifted her small hands to my face. She brushed back my long bangs and touched my cheeks lightly.

"H-how is this possible?" I asked her quietly.

"It was _your_ Heart, Riku. _Your_ Heart lead me out of the Darkness." She whispered

Zexion seemed to wonder why I was on my knees so suddenly. I only assumed he could not see Melody. She sniffled as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Let me Cure you…" She began as she was about to touch my face.

I quickly took her hand in mine.

"No…I'm just tired. I have been searching for you for a year and a few months now…"

"Eighteen months??"

Tears whelped up in her eyes as she whispered, 'You've been searching for almost two years…all alone?' I only nodded. Her facial expression turned to regret as she looked at our hands. Her hand was ice cold.

"Riku…I can't fully exist without my heart. That's' why Zexion can't see me. No one can but you because…"

"I have your Heart…"

"Right."

"Then here…let me give it back to you." I said as I got up.

She immediately stood up with me, walked to my side and took my hand.

"No…I don't want you to have to use that horrible blade like Sora and I did. Losing your Heart is not the coolest thing in the world, you know. I don't want you to fall to Darkness again…"

**MEL**

He looked down as me with a troubled expression. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a laser of blue ice coming towards Riku.

"Riku!" I screamed but by that time it had already hit him.

Riku was slammed into the wall behind us, slowly being frozen in place against it. I used Firaga and melted the ice and ran to his side as he fell on his hands and knees wincing in pain. I tried to ignore my side's throbbing and stabbing pain. It was painful enough to see Riku so weak.

"Melody…I can't handle any more of this. I can feel myself fading…"

"Yes you can! I know you can!" I shrieked in horror as I stood over him.

**RIKU**

"My Heart is in you and my Heart never allowed me to give up! You can't either." She said as she held out her hand.

I pushed up slowly and got on my Knees. I looked up at her, admiring her passion and her stubbornness. I loved everything about her and it felt perfect to have her back, even though she really wasn't. I looked deep into her icy eyes and felt her strength within me. I took her hand and she helped me up, all the while watching Zexion. Her hands were as cold as her eyes as she stared Zexion down with hate. She finally turned to me and the cold melted away and her eyes softened.

"Come one…" She said as she put her hand over my Heart. "Let's do this together."

I nodded as I felt her enter my Heart. A bright light was emitted and a cold sensation tingled all over.

"_**This is the only way we can work together. Not only do you have my powers but you can wield my Keyblade…"**_

In my left hand appeared Melody's Keyblade. I looked directly at Zexion. He gasped win horror when he recognized Mel's Keyblade. It was Melody's and my battle. I brought my Keyblade up to eye level and held Mel's lower but pointed up at an angle.

"_**I'm sorry…but I have very little strength to give you. I give what I can."**_

**ZEXY**

Not only did Riku manage to get some strength back, but he also had the Pure Princess's Keyblade. The only way that could've happened would be if Melody and Riku somehow…combined. I remember Sora, Donald, and Goofy being able to do it too. It would explain why his blue jeans had white symbols on them that I could not decipher, His hair was black and white streaked, he had one green eye and one ice blue, and his arms also had the same white symbols. There was a bright white symbol on his chest as well. I couldn't decide whether or not I needed to be worried.

**RIKU**

I flew at Zexion with amazing power and agility. I struck him with both our Keyblades continuously, and then I used Firaga, which came out in a tremendous amount, in one hand; I also used Blizzaga in the other hand. After completely beating Zexion down to his knees, I ran at him for a final attack. Zexion did something that I had not foreseen. He pulled out the Dark blade.

"_**Riku!!"**_

Zexion sliced the blade across my chest, but not taking my Heart. Melody fell from my Heart and landed on the ground. Her Keyblade instantly vanished from my hand. Zexion was able to splice her from my Heart. I stumbled backwards, not realizing how weak I had grown. I was exhausted all over again.

"So…You want to play now, huh??" He asked laughing.

He lifted up into the air. I glanced at Melody who slowly began to stand up. I looked up at Zexion again…but he wasn't himself. He was the old Melody. She looks a lot different now. She looks like a drop-dead gorgeous model, even with the blood and dirt. The form he took was the night she lost her Heart. She looked so young back then, I realized. I looked back at the Melody I had, now. She was beautiful and perfect. She was MY Melody, something I was sure for once, that I could call mine. Melody gave me a look that something was about to go terribly wrong.

"**Sunrise Flood…Sunrise Flood!"** Her Heart screamed at me.

Zexion laughed as his eyes turned white. All sorts of colors came from his chest and then everything suddenly slowed down.

_He used Stop._

In slow motion, but not horribly slow, Melody ran towards me screaming, 'No!' Her hair was flowing behind her. I soon had recognized that power he was using. It was the one power that Melody used the night she took her own Heart. It was her most powerful and catastrophic attack. It can kill just about anything in the surrounding area. It's a mixture of Thundaga, Gravira, Stop, Blizzaga, Firaga, with shockwaves of Light Aura along with Dark Aura, and then surrounded by Firewall. Melody screamed, 'Riku!!' as she threw herself at me to protect me. I saw the Firewall surround us and then the huge orb wall of Gravira was about to hit us. We would be trapped in Melody's own traumatizing magic trick. I held on to her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"Melody…I'm sorry…"

It turned my back against the magic and Zexion. I fell to my knees with Melody in my arms. I was finally the one to protect her. She tried to fight me, but I clung on her even tighter.

**MEL**

Tears came to my eyes as I watched Riku endure all the pain that I should have been receiving as well, but now matter how hard I tried, Riku just pressed me into his chest and never let up. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it when the pain intensified. Finally, after hearing Riku moan and gasp in pain as he held in his screams, dust and smoke filled the air when it was all over. There was a bright light that shined between us. I felt myself lift backwards into the air. Riku weakly looked up at me and slowly blinking his eyes as my hand slipped from his. A bright light shined over my chest and then all the light the surrounded me was sucked into my own chest. I gasped as I felt my heart come back to life and emotions flooded over me. After floating wearily in midair, I was gently laid down in Riku's lap. I breathed heavily as I used whatever strength I had left to Cure him. His gashes and bruises healed and he seemed to be wide-awake. He brushed back the bangs that covered half of my face and then I began to feel my side melting together. I winced in pain and I let out a small squeak, but put his hand on my side gently and the pain seemed to go away. He watched my wound disappear and then gave me a questioning look.

"While I was in Darkness…I came across Organization Thirteen. I had to battle my way to you. At the last second… Xemnas and Xehanort offered me a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes. One that if I were to give my Heart to them, then they would give me back my home and both of my families. They promised that I would be left alone with my family forever, never to be bothered again."

"So did you take it?"

"What do you think?"

He looked down sadly.

"Riku…I wouldn't trade you for anything…I chose you…"

Riku did something that threw me completely off guard. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and began to cry.

"Hey…Shh…" I said in a comforting whisper.

Riku cried as he hugged me tight. He acted like he didn't want to let go of me, as if I would just vanish from him if he did. The smoke had completely cleared by then and I saw Zexion. He stared at me in disbelief. I said nothing, but I glared at him so menacingly I could see the sweat run down Zexion's temple. I knew, and he knew I knew, that after that trick he pulled he was too tired to fight us right now. His facial expression seemed to say, 'oh shit.' A dark portal appeared and he quickly walked through it. I smiled as I turned my attention towards Riku. I gently stroked his hair, calming him down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Larxene and Keekie come through the door from the Second District. Larxene smiled sweetly. Riku let go of me and he lowered his head. I smiled as a tear traveled down my cheek. I lifted his chin and smiled. He had tears running down his face as he looked into my eyes. They were still that beautiful aqua marine color.

"I can't believe…you traded in your own family…your Mother and Father…even your Uncle…for me. I am not worth that…"

I smiled gently and kissed the top of his head.

"You will never know how much you are worth to me. I have given up everything for you…and that doesn't even show half of it." I said.

Riku looked at me and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I broke your promise…it's just that…home isn't home without you. Everyone kept telling me that I should move on, like you asked me to, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. You showed me so many things. You made me realize that you made up half of who I was. I couldn't just let all that go. You are the only person I know I can be with and always be happy." He said with a smile.

I smiled back as I hugged him.

"I missed you so much!" I laughed.

I turned around to Larxene and Keekie and waved them to come over. When Riku saw Keekie, he gasped in shock.

"What is that thing?"

I laughed and stood up, then helped him up.

"Riku…this is Keekie. He is a Nightstalker…and also my intellegent pet."

"Don't tell you plan on bringing that to Destiny Islands…"

"Yes, I plan on bringing _him_ HOME. Don't worry, he can change sizes. He won't always be that big." I smiled. "And this is Larxene…"

He looked at Larxene, then gave me a quizzical expression.

"Peaches…I think you've been in the dark too long…"

"Melody…he can't see me…remember??"

It felt good to hear Riku call me Peaches like he used to. Riku had really changed. His hair was down to the middle of his back. It was still gorgeous! His eyes were just the same, but now I appreciate them even more. He was much more muscular and he was really tall! I am about 5' 2" and he is a foot and a few inches taller than that! His clothes were what made me laugh though. They were too small for him. His baggy pants weren't so baggy anymore. Riku also seemed more powerful and more protective than ever. He still had a baby face, but at the same time he looked completely mature. He had defined cheekbones and a nice jawline. He looked like those really nicely built guys that model swimming trunks. He was amazing!

_I can't wait to get back to Destiny Islands…_

But that thought I definitely kept to myself.

"Oh yeah." I finally said. "Um…hold on a second…. Riku…stand behind me…okay?"

"What for?"

"You might need to catch me."

"What are you going to do?"

"A magic trick…"

I put my hand over my Heart and touched my magic.

"_**Not only can your Heart do that…but it is eternally connected to Kingdom Hearts. Your Keyblade and Heart connects Hearts together. That is why you are able to see into people's Hearts and also why you are easily connected to people in ways you cannot explain…"**_

I had visions run through my head. I was speeding across Darkness, passing Heartless and Organization Thirteen members. I flashed by Xemnas and Xehanort and then I finally came to a white door. The vision hovered there for a moment and then it flashed inside Kingdom Hearts. I used the power of my Heart and let it call out to Larxene's Heart. A yellow Heart floated towards me and the next thing I knew I was speeding backwards towards my body.

I opened my eyes and gasped. Larxene came forwards asking me what happened. I began to fall, but Riku caught me. I looked down and noticed that I had both hands up to my Heart, and when I pulled them away, Larxene's yellow Heart was floating just an inch above my hands.

"Is that…..?" Larxene and Riku asked simultaneously.

I nodded to answer both of them. I stretched out my hands toward Larxene and the Heart immediately responded. The Heart was sucked into Larxene's chest. A yellow aura surrounded her body as she clenched her fists, then she felt to her knees. As the Aura disappeared, Riku gasped.

"You see her now…don't you?" I asked cheerfully.

I Cured her and the green mist floated around her. Her eyes twinkled as she stood up and took in a deep breath.

"How did you do that?" Riku asked.

"Xemnas told me that my Heart could do many things. He said my Heart it is eternally connected to Kingdom Hearts. He said that my Keyblade and my Heart connects Hearts together. And that is why I am able to see into people's Hearts and also why I have been easily connected to people in ways no one can explain…I figured that if my Heart was connected to Kingdom Hearts, then maybe I could bring Larxene's Heart to her. I am the connection to Heart after all."

Larxene looked at her own hands and then looked at me. She attacked me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!! Thank you!!!!" She squealed.

"You are most welcome!" I cried back happily.

Keekie came over to me and lowered his head to my level. I looked into his eyes as he purred softly. He didn't say words but I still understood him. Maybe it was just the bond that we had. The bond between our Hearts.

'Can I trust this Riku?' Keekie asked.

"Yes… of course." I smiled.

Larxene and Riku both looked at me as if I was nuts. Keekie walked over to Riku and sniffed him. Riku sort of back away uneasily.

"Mel, what is he doing?"

"He is making sure you are worthy to be trusted." I answered.

"Oh…so I guess he did the same thing to you huh?"

"Nope. He just came up to me and adopted me." I replied honestly.

Keekie suddenly began wagging all three of his tails. He sat down beside Riku and then laid down.

"Aww…he's going to let you pet him! He trusts you!" I exclaimed happily.

Riku happily began to pet his back. Around Keekie's neck area is thick with fur like a mane, but it doesn't look like a lion's type of mane. It turned around and looked at the portal that Zexion had disappeared though. I clenched my fists and growled in anger.

"What's wrong Melody?" Larxene asked as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to finish off Zexion…once and for all."

I took out my Keyblade and I began to walk over to the dark portal. Just as I was about to step into it, Riku called my name.

"Riku… why don't you stay here. Larxene and Keekie will stay here with you…"

"No! I will not let you fight this battle alone." Riku said.

"Yeah! I'm not staying out of this! I've gotten to know you too well to let you take on Zexion alone! Besides, when he sees that I have my Heart back he'll be in quite a shock!" She said as she winked.

Keekie lay down in front of me. He seemed to say, 'You have cared for me like no one else. I am forever your friend.' I smiled as I looked at every one.

_I told you I could overcome Fate, Uncle Ansem._

"Yes…you did…" He answered back.

I turned around and saw him standing behind me.

"Uncle Ansem?!" I cried.

He smiled down at me as I an up to him and tried to wrap my arms around him, but they fell through. He was like a ghost. I turned back to Riku and Larxene. They smiled at me and both gave me the expression, 'Don't worry, we'll wait.' I turned back to Ansem and looked at him. A sudden feeling of regret shot through my stomach.

_Did I make the right choice…_

But before I could even finish my thought, Uncle Ansem held up his hand, interrupting my mind completely.

"Do not second guess your decision otherwise you'll find yourself full of regrets that needn't be there, like me."

I smiled sadly as he put a hand on my face; it only felt like cold air.

"You look just like your mother, now more than ever. I know I may sound repetitive, but I am also very proud of who you have become. Even though I regret not being able to take part in your growing lifetime, I am still glad I got to be in your life for the short time I had. I am so proud of how strong your Heart has become. The strongest and less likely to be broken of all the Hearts I have seen and studied. You have held onto your promises and you place your friends before yourself. That is what makes a true friend. That is what makes your Heart so strong. You are full of loyalty, honor, respect, love, and kindness; never let anyone change that about you. Keep your Heart strong. Let your friends and loved ones, 'he said as his eyes traveled to Riku, 'build you up, and in return you'll help them just the same. I love you, my little Melody, and good luck."

He hugged me; cold air swirled around me, as I whispered, 'thank you and I love you too, Uncle Ansem.' Then I realized…he was leaving me for good. He tried hugging me tighter but he eventually went through me.

"Uncle Ansem? Where are you going?"

"I can cross over, now that I know you are safe."

"How do you know I am safe? Have you seen the things I've gone through??"

Uncle Ansem laughed as he looked behind me. At my back, stood my friends. My friends will keep me safe, just as I have keeping them safe. Larxene smiled kindly, Riku just nodded in agreement, and Keekie straightened up his stance proudly. I smiled and then turned back to Ansem.

"If you cross over…then how can I talk to you?"

"I will be with you.." He said as he poked my sternum, mentioning my Heart. "Besides, if you can have arguments with your Heart then there should be no problem with you talking to me, and me not hearing it."

I laughed as Uncle Ansem smiled then closed his eyes. He took in a long deep sigh.

"Goodbye, Melo."

"Goodbye, Uncle Ansem."

Then he disappeared with sparkles. I turned around, still wearing my smile. I was going to be strong about it. I was sad, but at the same time I was happy. I went to Keekie and buried my face in his neck. It was strange that he did not have a scent at all. I looked up at him thoughtfully, his eyes were just watching me. I took out my Keyblade.

"Would you like to be my noble friend who rides with me out to battle?" I asked quietly.

Keekie nodded furiously. He kneeled down and I swung my legs over, and sat up between his neck and his shoulderblades. Then I changed my clothes to white clothes. It resembled something that the Greeks would make women wear. It was actually very comfortable. My hair was wavy and I had my tiara on my head. I smiled down at Larxene and Riku as they looked back up at me in excitement. I pictured Riku in regular dark blue jeans with them being just a bit baggy, white tennis shoes with some blue and gray, and a black sleeveless shirt, much like the one he used to have before. The zipper was open about five inches above his pants exposing some abs and then the other zipper was unzipped just below his collarbone. His collar was lifted up, jock style, just the way he liked it. I touched my magic and then heard Riku whisper, 'whoa.' I opened my eyes and saw him exactly how I pictured him. He looked over himself and when he saw how much of his stomach was showing he glared up at me and seemed to say, 'why?' I giggled as he zipped it down a little, then he quickly put a hand in his pocket and made a face of relief. He pulled out the Blindfold.

"You left something." He said as he handed it to me.

**RIKU**

I have been dieing to give it to her for a long time. She smiled at me as she tied it around her thigh. It took out my Keyblade and Larxene smiled excitedly as she made her throwing knives appeared I both hands.

"They didn't call me 'The Savage Nymph' for nothing!" She giggled.

Keekie closed his auburn eyes and then two black horns sprouted from his head between his tall ears. Razors jutted out from his shoulders and they looked similar to the head of the Kingdom Keyblade. Melody sat naturally comfortable between them, in fact, they made it looked like a throne. Two rows of black spiky blades formed all the way down his back as they grew in size, then diminished as they lined closer to his tails. His claws extended mercilessly and his fangs grew longer. He looked determined, ready for battle, and awesomely powerful. I didn't know much about Keekie, but he seemed to emit the scent of great and never-ending power.

"Let's finish this." Melody suddenly growled.

She looked like some kind of Sacred Protector. I read a book about them when I was a kid. They were a supposed myth, but comparing the picture from memory to Melody…she looked like the Protector Nahturéh. The protector of light, worlds, nature, and stars. She thought that everything natural, nature, and light alike was sacred, and therefore she was the protector of them. Her name is where we get the words 'Nature' and 'natural'. There was also a Protector called Vxōiw. He protected everything in harmony. He believed such things as friendship, trust, promises, and loyalty. That is where we get the word, 'vow.' Twylix was the outcast of the Sacred Protectors, though they all thought of each other equally. He was the protector of Darkness and all the lied between it and the light. Whatever did not fall into the categories under the protections of the others, he was the protector. He was less strict and did not care what he protected, as long as he did his duty in keeping it safe. Even though one of the oldest Protectors, he was still the one to cower back and take what's left. What made him an outcast was his hidden love for Nahturéh, and her returning of it. We get the word 'Twilight' from him. Emoraural was the protector of emotions including love and hate. There was quite a bit of rivalry between her and Nahturéh. She did not quite like the fact that Nahturéh had protection over Hearts, but still they remained friends. Emoraural was in love with Vxōiw. The words we have from her are of course, 'emotion', 'emotional', 'emotions', and perhaps 'emo'. Now…Augeuy was the leader and the founder of the Sacred Protectors. He was the wisest and oldest of all the Protectors. He believed in everything the others believed in, but he was the Protector of strength, magic, and knowledge. The word we conceive from his name is 'age.'

_I will have to find that book and have Peaches take a look at it…. That is…if we make it through this…_

Melody's eyes were already white. I was already on the left side of Keekie; Larxene joined in on the right. Keekie shook his head and roar defiantly. It was so loud that it broke few windows and shook the ground. I was just happy it didn't burst open my eardrum. I could hear Larxene cackle on the other side. It made a smile splay across my face. Melody's expression remained solemn and calm. I think it was the first time I had actually seen her so serious. Keekie suddenly began to walk towards the portal, quite confidently. I got a tighter grip on my Keyblade and realized I was where I finally belong. I was fighting alongside Melody and nothing was going to throw me back this time. We all stepped through the dark portal.


	5. Final Distance For A New Journey

**MEL**

I stood up on Keekie's back and held my balance very well. My mom's best friend called me 'Yoga Lady on a stick.' It's a very long story and I don't want to get into right now…but it's mostly because of my unnatural sense of balance. I looked around and gasped. We were on Earth the night it disappeared. In fact, we were in the campsite. I looked up in the air as I heard Zexion laughed.

"Remember this place, Melody?"

I clenched my teeth and brought the Keyblade in front of my face.

"I remember it…" I said darkly.

"This is your world?" Larxene asked.

"This is where I was the night my world disappeared. There is much, much more to my world. It's a lot bigger than any of the world's I've visited, but it's also younger."

"How is it that you grew so wise?" Zexion asked in surprise.

"It was between Darkness and Uncle Ansem's teachings."

"And who are…. Larxene?!" He shrieked in horror, "Impossible! How do you have…"

"My Heart back?" She sneered, "Melody is connected to Kingdom Hearts. Maybe instead of trying wipe her off the map, you should have given in and become her friend. It is more fun, with much randomness, and a lot simpler." Larxene laughed, "She has become my best friend.."

"It's too later for that!!" Riku interrupted.

I looked at Riku in surprise. He doesn't tend to interrupt people…but then again…it is true. It is too late for him to pick a side…

"Yeah! It's time that you met your Fate!" Larxene hissed.

Zexion laughed he pulled out the Dark Blade. Keekie growled angrily as Zexion floated towards me.

"I'll start with you…"

"You don't have much energy left after using that spell of mine…do you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You obviously don't know that power of Darkness…"

"Ha! Power? Xehanort gave Riku all the power he could offer, yet Riku was _still_ defeated by Sora. Darkness does not impress me. In fact, I find it down right pitiful!" I said with a snicker.

Riku grinned at me and then pointed his Keyblade at Zexion.

"Obviously…you underestimated Melody.."

"That I will admit to, but I won't make that mistake again…"

"Ahh…" I said with a smirk, "but you already did."

I quickly pointed my Keyblade at him and sent out Light Aura. It caught him off balance for a moment, but then he blew it away like smoke.

"Is that the best you can do?" He chortled.

I smiled as Riku used his magic and floated up in the air behind Zexion.

"You're missing a _major_ detail." I grinned.

Zexion quickly turned around only to get hammered by _The Way to the Dawn_.

"Larxene!" Riku signaled as Zexion hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Right." She said as she had electricity form around her.

She sent out huge lightening bolts and Keekie tilted back his head and spat out his oversized purple and white laser-flame. Riku landed on the ground in the big gap between Larxene and Keekie. I made my Keyblade disappear then did a handspring off of Keekie's back and landed in front of him. Larxene and Keekie had to strive to keep the flow of their magic going. Riku grabbed my hand as I nodded. With my left hand I shot a huge Light Aura whilst Riku used his right hand and sent out Dark Aura. Zexion growled in anger as he suddenly stood up and spread open his arms, surrounding us with Darkness. Riku quickly let go of my hand and pulled out his Keyblade. I followed suit. This all looked familiar to me. In the darkness that surrounded us, yellow orbs formed to the thousands. I quickly grabbed Larxene and jerked her behind me, then ordered Keekie to protect her. I realized that this was very similar to Xemnas's magic trick that he pulled on Sora and Riku. A yellow orb darted at Riku and he, with fast reflexes, blocked it, which transformed it to dust. It was then that Riku gave me a look that I had not seen on his face before. It was the expression of worry and…fear. What was he fearful about? I backed up towards Larxene as Riku backed up towards Keekie. All the orbs suddenly seemed to spring to life and then they attacked. I didn't have enough time to breathe, it all happened so fast. I darted my Keyblade from left to right, keeping an eye on every orb, blocking everything. Most of it was fluke, but after a few seconds my arm was already sore. It is different to fight someone or something with a blade than it is to block. I might as well have just dropped down and given two hundred pushups with my right arm. My muscles in my wrist and forearm burned. My shoulder and my biceps ached.

_It was a lot more fun to go crazy on the triangle button and the 'X' button on the controller._

My Heart was pounding and my lungs begged for more oxygen. My blood felt like it was freezing through my veins. I pushed myself and I pleaded that my body would not give in on me. My knees gave way and I fell on them' every breath I took gave me more than just a stabbing pain in the side. I could hear incoherent yelling behind me, sweat trickled from my forehead, and Riku was panting just as hard as I was. We must have been fighting for survival for ten minutes.

_How can we hold this??_

Finally, after my arm and wrist gave in, my Keyblade dropped. Only one orb was left and it was heading at me. I turned to the side and the impact broken two ribs. Pain shot up my side but then it quickly went numb. I was now a good five feet from everyone else, on one knee, laboring for air. The Darkness faded away revealing the scenery of the destroyed campsite.

"Melody!" Riku gasped.

I lifted my head to see Zexion swinging the Dark Blade at me, but before I had a chance to react, I was shoved out of the way. I looked over my shoulder and was horrified as Larxene took the blow for me. A deep gash ripped open from one side of her stomach to the other. She fell to the ground with her arms wrapped around her wound.

"Larxene!" I shouted.

My eyes turned white with rage as Zexion laughed.

"Mel!"

I turned around quickly to see Riku's Keyblade sailing through the air. I grabbed it and charged at Zexion. I also took out my Keyblade and began to slaughter him. I was so angry and upset, I couldn't control myself. Riku came towards me as Keekie Cured Larxene. I pointed both Keyblades at Zexion and made a swirl of Light Aura and Dark Aura, then gave Riku back his Keyblade. Zexion finally fell on his hands and knees before me. Riku lifted Zexion's chin with _The Way to the Dawn_. Zexion's eyes traveled to me with a 'please have mercy' expression.

"Zexion…you made the mistake of hurting my friends and threatening Riku. You don't deserve mercy." I said as I pointed my Keyblade at him, "Perhaps if you ever come out of Darkness as wise as I have, then maybe you will realize that Darkness does not rule everything. Love and genuine friendship…" I said with a glance towards Larxene, "along with Light, does. Remember that."

A beam came from Riku's and my Keyblades and it shot through Zexion. He withered away to Darkness. I made my Keyblade disappear and then the ground began to shake. I ran to Larxene and helped her up then asked Riku to take her through the portal.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me, just get them outta' here."

He reluctantly nodded and he escorted Keekie and Larxene towards the portal. I went in search for a memory. I stood about where the picnic table should have been…and then I searched my past.

_**I stood up and walked into the forest of oak trees. Thunder came to my ears, from the storm that now covered most of the sky. I touched tree branches as I passed by them and headed further into a sea of evergreens.**_

_**All I want is my life to be an adventure. I don't want my life to wither away. I want to be able to change people's lives, to help them.**_

_**I heard the sound of water some where close by. I stepped through some bushes and came to a very small oasis.**_

_**What is this place?**_

_**I observed a rock that a small waterfall flowed from, then the small pool of water. It was beautiful.**_

_**"Melody….." Said a voice**_

I followed the map that was now imbedded into my memory. I silently passed through the oak trees.

"_**You wish for an adventurous life, do you not?"**_

_**"Yes…."**_

_**"You have the courage to defend. You are the sign of hope.."**_

"_**You're not making any sen.."**_

"_**You have the taste for adventure, you will be on a quest for sanctuary. Your destiny is of a journey….."**_

"_**Yeah but.."**_

"_**Your fear is of no freedom and you have patience for helping others. Most importantly… you have a nag for justice."**_

"_**What is this?"**_

"_**Who I am is not important right now. What is important is that you know what you are…"**_

"_**What I am?? I am a Human Being. I am Melody Nicole Hart!" **_

"_**That may be… but you are also the Key."**_

"_**The key to what?"**_

"_**Sanctuary."**_

I lost sight of Riku and the portal as I traveled further into the forest of Evergreens.

_**"Go ahead... touch me."**_

_**I walked up to him and looked into his eyes. They were really green. He also had the red markings below his eyes. I reached out and poked his stomach. It was as hard as a rock.**_

_**"All abs, Baby." He grinned.**_

_**"Why don't you take off the cloak if you're not in the organization?" I asked.**_

_**"Because... I look good in it..." He said.**_

I came across the Oasis. The ground continued to shake as everything in Earth repaired. The trees were already being sent back into place and the leaves and pines were all green. Water began to come back into the oasis; the waterfall began pouring into the small pool.

_**I watched the stars. I believe there are many worlds. I also believe that somewhere out there... Sora, Riku and Kairi are at home, in Destiny Islands... possibly even looking at the same stars I am. **_

_**I believe now. I believe all is... real.**_

_**"Come on, Mel. It's getting late."**_

_**He opened the door to the camper and so I stepped inside.**_

_**"Goodnight Mel, I love you."**_

_**"I love you, too, Daddy. Goodnight."**_

In the pool, shining across the water was a silverish-blue outlining of a Keyhole. As the world was repairing, it's Heart also was free to be locked away. I pulled out my Keyblade and pointed it at the Keyhole.

_Who would've thought that I was so close to the Heart of my world all that time?_

A bright beam shot through the Keyhole and entered the water. A warm breeze brushed past my face, sending my wavy hair into my face. I looked up and watched as more stars shot up into the galaxy and found their places once again. I smiled to myself. There was a sudden peace inside of me. I think it was because I finally knew that my world would not be taken from me again. I retraced my path. My white Greek robes blew calmly in the breeze. I found the campsite and saw the portal. I looked at my Keyblade and then looked at the campsite.

_I was right…after I defeated Zexion, my dad would come back. Should I just stay here where I belong? Should I just go back to the ordinary life?_

"**Nah."** My Heart said.

I agreed fully.

_I know where I belong now. I know what my Destiny is. My Destiny is not only to help worlds and other people. It's to be with Riku. The Sanctuary for me…and one other. The other is Riku. That is my Fate. That is my Destiny. I will live that life…not the one I had here._

I turned my back on the campsite and I put away my Keyblade. I walked towards the portal just as Riku came back through.

"About time…I was afraid that you decided to stay…what did you do?"

"I closed the Heart away." I said.

He stepped halfway into the portal, then turned back and offered a hand. I gladly took it. As soon as I got through the portal, Riku lifted me up and hugged me. I giggled and then he brushed his lips on my forehead. He set me down and then Keekie trotted over to me. As soon as I wrapped my arms around him, all his dangerous spikes and razors disappeared. He even shrank down a few sizes and then when I let go of him he was to his smallest being. I laughed as he stood up and held up his arms, begging to be held. I picked him up and then showed him to Riku.

"See? He's travel size now…and he's _still_ adorable!" I squealed.

Riku just raised up his hands as if saying, 'alright, alright. You win. You can keep him.' I put him on my head and he proudly curled behind my tiara. I walked over to Larxene and hugged her, and felt the sudden pain in my ribs, but I held my wince.

"Thank you…" I began. "But you didn't have to do.."

"No… but you would have done the same for me. Besides, I owe you a lot for bring me back from the Darkness and finding my Heart. You didn't have to do _that_ either."

"Okay…So we're even?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

I took Keekie off my head and held him in my arms like a little girl would with a stuffed animal, gentle and lovingly. A green mist surrounded me. I heard a small crack as my ribs slowly healed. Riku watched me carefully as I gritted my teeth and bared the pain. Finally the pain went away, but my eyes were a bit misty.

"Melody…I don't have a ship to take us back. I have warped from world to world. Traverse Town is really, really far from Destiny Islands."

"I know…I can take care of that."

I put my right hand in front of me and then a huge white light opened in front of us.

"The Door to Light…" Riku whispered.

I used my magic to give me my jeans back along with a simple white tanktop. I held Keekie close and kissed his head. He purred and wriggled in excitement. Riku smiled down at me and then I turned to face Larxene.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"Yes…"

"Nervous about what?" Riku asked.

"Axel is the Light in her Heart. They haven't seen each other in a very long time."

"Oh.."

"Come on, Larxie. I'm sure he'll think of you all the same." I winked as I imitated her.

She giggled as Keekie made a small impatient chirp.

"Come on…Let's go home…"

The three of us stepped into through the Door to the Light.

**SORA**

We had gone to the Paupou Island everyday and stayed there until after sunset, just waiting for Riku and hopefully Melody, too. I had explained to Kairi that even King Mickey thought it was impossible that she could come back. Kairi was Heartbroken and she didn't eat for a week. Even when Axel came out, we would sometimes catch him with a few tears running down his cheeks. Donald, Goofy, and Kink Mickey came back a few days ago to check up on us. They are supposed to leave tonight. The sun was going down, and no sign of Riku at all…the same outcome of the past year and a half. Axel hasn't even bothered coming out of his house for the past four months. Kairi told me that she wanted all of us to come back together so much, she took the time and made a blueprint of Melody's new beachside cabin. Waka, Tidus, Selphie, and herself built it by hand. They even furnished the house, putting couches and a big, fluffy cedar bed and everything. Melody would have loved it.

This night was just as depressing as the last 504. I took Kairi's hand and we turned our backs to the sunset and the Paupou tree. Donald, Goofy, and even King Mickey looked downhearted. We walked down the boardwalk.

**MEL**

We were falling through the sky with a blue aura surrounding us. We fell into the ocean somewhat near the Paupou Island. I lifted my head out of the water and gasped. Keekie chirped and began to swim around happily. Riku looked across Paradise Island and smiled. Larxene looked around in awe.

"It's so beautiful here." She whispered.

"Welcome to Destiny Islands." I said cheerfully.

I turned around and faced the Paupou Island. Sora and Kairi were walking down the boardwalk with Donald on one side and Goofy on the other. All their heads were hung low as they had their backs toward us.

"Sora! Kairi!" I cried.

I quickly swam towards the small ladder that led up the side of the Paupou Island. I clamboured up the ladder and stood by the very familiar palm tree, that I called my own. All four of them continued to walk away; they didn't even look back.

"Sora? Kairi?" I said a bit louder.

Sora and Kairi both stopped, Donald and Goofy watched them carefully.

**SORA**

I heard someone call our names, but I couldn't tell who it was. The sunset was glaring harshly in our eyes as I turned around. The voice sounded so distantly familiar. I lifted my hand to shield some of the blazing sun. I saw a silhouette but as the sun was cleared out of my eyes, I gasped in disbelief.

"Melody?!" I screamed back.

**MEL**

Sora and Kairi dashed towards me, followed by Donald and Goofy. Also, someone else, I did not expect. King Mickey himself. Sora, Donald, and Goofy dogpiled me and hugged me continuously. Sora had tears in his eyes. I laughed and cried at the same time. Words could not describe how overwhelmed I was. I felt like a chorus of Canyon High School men were singing through my head. Sora helped me up and pulled me into his arms.

"W-welcome…back." He muttered as he tried to maintain his composure.

Then he led me to Kairi's direction and then ran to Riku and hugged him tightly. I smiled at Kairi who was quick to embrace me.

"You're home!" She cried excitedly.

We both giggled as she jumped up and down holding my hands. King Mickey cleared his throat as he stood by my side. I let go of Kairi's hands and kneeled down in front of him. He bowed back in return. I instantly picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh…golly!" He laughed.

"I missed you all so much!" I said as tears from rejoicing drenched my face. "Where is Axel?"

He suddenly appeared in front of me as I set the King down. Axel's back was to me.

"I promised myself that no matter how many times I hear your voice…I would not come! I don't know why I fall for it every time! It's always running through my mind!" He cried in frustration.

"Are you sure you're not going mad?" I asked.

"No, I'm not going mad.." He gasped and turned around.

I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly. He had tears running down his cheeks already.

"Oh God, Melody. I've missed you so much…"

"Axel…" I said, barely being able to contain my excitement, "There is someone I want you to meet."

I covered his eyes and told him to keep it that way. 'And no peeking!' I said as I took his hand and led him around every one. Larxene stood by the Paupou tree. She wasn't even looking at us, she was watching her feet. I led him to her and he smiled.

"Who is it, Mel? Can't you just tell me? You know I hate suspense…"

I giggled as I told him to open his eyes. He looked over Larxene. He was dead silent. He didn't even breathe. He shot a look at me then looked back at Larxene. He couldn't say anything. Larxene had tears running down her face. She threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"Lar-Larxene??" Axel finally managed to say.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead and then pulled her from his chest. He wiped her tears and kissed her.

"How…..how…??"

Larxene nodded towards me. Axel ran up to me in a flash, picked me up, and twirled around with me in his arms screaming, 'Thank you, Mel! Thank you!' We all laughed and then settled down. I went around hugged everyone again, then I eventually gathered every one's attention.

"I would also like to introduce…. Keekie…my pet."

Keekie appeared on the trunk of the Paupou tree beside me.

"He isn't a Heartless… he is.."

"A Nightstalker!" King Mickey said in amazement. "That means only three more need to be found."

"Right. Eventually…along any other adventures we take, he will be coming. I promised him I would help find the last survivors of his world. I owe him my life."

"He's so cute!" Kairi exclaimed, "this has worked pout perfectly…now you have a pet to go with your house…"

"House??" I asked.

"Yes…I had a big log cabin built for you. It's secluded from town, almost right next door to Riku, and right on the beach!"

"Why? Why would you do something like that for me?"

"I wanted you to come back. I wanted you to stay."

"Don't worry, Kairi. This is my home. I will only go back to my world for visiting. Home wouldn't be home without you guys." I said as I glanced at Riku.

"Larxene…Axel house his own house too…so…" Sora began.

"If you want….you can come live with me…" Axel said with a sheepish grin.

Larxene kissed him and smiled.

"Of course! I would have it no other way."

"Gosh…I am sorry to say…but we need to get back to our own world. It is absolutely wonderful to finally have you back Melody, Riku, and Larxene. It was also a privilege to meet you Keekie.." King Mickey said as Keekie bowed.

"I understand." I said as I kissed the King on the head. "Thank you all…for everything."

I kissed Donald on top of his bill and he let out an 'Aww.' His cheeks turned red.

"Thank you so much Donald and Goofy for making my adventures so fun!" I said and then I kissed Goofy on the nose.

His reply was a 'Gwarsh.' We said our good-byes as they warped back to their gummi ship. Kairi took my hand and the said, 'come on, Mel! You have to see your house!' I rode in Riku's boat, Kairi rode in Sora's and Axel and Larxene used Kairi's boat. We got to Destiny Island and walked along the beach that was just in front of the town. From that beach you could see Paradise Island. We continued walking until we came to a beach on the other side of the will that the town rested on. Trees of all sorts rested here and this beach face the Northwest whish you could watch the sunset and see Paupou Island. There was a big log house sitting deep amongst the trees on the left of the beach and then just a fourth of a mile away was another house and it was white and huge. I could assume that that Riku's gorgeous house. Kairi handed me the keys.

"This one is all yours." She said pointing to the log cabin.

Everyone urged me inside. I stepped into kitchen and the kitchen was huge! It already had silverware and blue and white china. I had a huge fridge, a dishwasher, and a oven/stove. From the kitchen was a door that led to the laundry room, and then when you cross the front door you are also crossing the dining which already had a cedar table with six chairs. Then from the dining led into my huge living room where I had a huge couch with a few chairs. There wasn't a TV, but that's okay. I can definitely live without that. I barely watched TV anyway…and since I don't have to play Kingdom Hearts anymore…it all works out. Then from the living room lead into my bedroom. I already had pillows, sheets, curtain, a rug, and a comforter all to match. Throughout the house it is hardwood floors. On the floor was a pretty aqua colored rug right by my bed. The bed sheets and comforter were pearly white. All the pillows were either icy blue or they were the same aqua color. The curtains were ice blue. In the corner of my room was a door that led to the bathroom with a rug that matched the one in my room. I walked back through the house, and just as I was about to go to the front door, something caught my eye. It was a bright yellow envelope. When I looked at it up close, I noticed King Mickey's symbol. I snatched it up.

_He couldn't have put this in here today.._

I ran outside wheezing. I was so excited…I couldn't talk.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

I took a deep breath and then gave him the envelope.

"From the King?!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku opened it and I read on his left side, Sora and Kairi read from his right side, Larxene and Axel read over his broad shoulders. Eventually Larxene had to some to my side because Riku was taller than her.

_**Dear Keyblade Wielders and friends,**_

_**By now Melody is back and I have left. You all have a new journey ahead of you. Melody cannot be fully Pure without her nobody…so you must find him or her before someone else does. We don't want her Nobody to end up in the wrong hands.**_

_**Best of Wishes**_

_**King Mickey**_

"Well Melody…are you up for another adventure?" Sora asked cheerfully.

"With all of you there with me? Yeah. I'll take on anything." I smiled.

"Can I come, too?" Kairi asked.

"He said, 'all Keyblade Wielders.' I don't see why not." Sora replied.

"Wait! Before we go…I say we make another Cheesecake. For everyone. A celebration!" I offered.

"Yeah!" Axel agreed.

"It looks like we'll all have to junk bunk out here anyway. The letter says that he is sending Donald and Goofy back on their way with a new and bigger gummi ship." Riku said as he folded up the note.

"Then we all went into my new log cabin and made a few cheesecakes." Melody finished casually.

The entire gang, including Jiminy, sat in a huge conference room in Japan.

"So…that is all that has happened so far?" Asked the Producer, Shinji Hashimoto.

Everyone shrugged and agreed.

"We decided that we would all drop by and give you another game idea." Sora said with a cheesy grin.

Axel sat on a table and Larxene sat in a chair nearby. Melody sat on the back of the sofa while Riku sat between her legs. She played with his hair, which he seemed to enjoy. Kairi sat next to Riku and Sora sat next to her, holding her hand. Keekie, in his tiny form, began finishing the rest of the coffee from Mel's cup that the planning director brought them. His name is Yuichi Kanemori. In fact, the director and concept designer, Testuya Nomura; the main programmers, Hiroshi Harata and Kentaro Yasui; the planning director, Yuichi Kanemori; the 3D modeling director for characters, Tomohiro Kayano; the music guru, Yoko Shimomura; the supervising dialogue editor, Asako Suga; the movie director, Takeshi Nozue; the co-producer, Yoshinori Kitase; and last but not least producer, Shinji Hashimoto, were all in this conference room with our heroes. Tomohiro was already sketching everyone out and Takeshi had movie idea reeling through his head.

"Okay…I think after taking all these notes…we can take it from here…" Said Shinji.

"Wait…can you just leave the part where I am that stupid goat out?" Axel asked.

"First of all…it's called a Thompson's Gazelle and second of all…it's funny! It's one of the best parts of the story!" Melody answered.

"Yes…I agree." Shinji said laughing.

"And you'll still keep all of this a secret…right?" Sora asked.

"Of course."

Donald and Goofy came into the room and told the group they had to take off.

"Excuse me…Mr. Shimomura? Will I have my own theme song?" Melody asked.

"Yes, of course. What would you like it to be? Soft? Cheerful? Sad? Lot's of piano…not piano..?"

"I can't believe I get to chose y own theme song!" She said excitedly, "I'm gonna be in a game!"

"Oh yes…that reminds me…" Shinji said, "Here are all four games we have created, the original soundtracks, and a Playstation 2, Playstation 3, and a Gameboy advanced for your enjoyment." He said as he handed it all to Sora.

"Awesome!" Axel exclaimed. "I get to see myself on a game!"

"Um…I think I want a sad sounding song, with beautiful piano, and I would love to have something in the background…like the ocean…or birds chirping…or rain or something." Melody decided.

"Okay…I can do that. What about for you and Riku's theme song?"

"Uh…how about Final Distance by Utada Hikaru?"

"Perfect." He agreed.

"Come on!" Donald said impatiently.

And so that is where their adventure ended but at the same time, it began again. Melody did leave out a few details. Before they came to Japan, they visited her father. He was, of course, happy to see her. She explained everything that had happened to her. She even told him that she knew she was adopted. She told the story of her adventure quickly and she introduced everyone to him. He was very please to meet Riku, he was after all, Mel's first major boyfriend. Her dad liked him and he could tell by the way Melody and Riku looked at each other, that they were in love and they were somehow meant to be together. Melody eventually broke it down to her dad that she had to live in Destiny Islands. She did not want to be on Earth anymore. He completely understood her reasoning but he was still somewhat reluctant to let her go. She promised him that she would visit as often as she could. He told her that he would always look at the stars differently now. She also had loaded all of her belongings, like her Ipod, all her cds, her prized laptop and everything else. Her dad even went out and bought her a huge flatscreen TV for her bare living room. Her log cabin now feels more like a bit of home from both. After they left Japan they went back to Destiny Islands as Donald and Goofy took the gummi ship back to the Disney Castle for some repairs and upgrades for the upcoming journey. While they wait, everyone remains on Destiny Islands. For the perfect ending of the story, Riku is now sitting with Melody sharing a Paopou Fruit, watching the sunset from their private beach.

Now…don't judge this story by the way it is written or by the characters. Judge it by the message it sends. Everyone needs to find the Light in his or her life. Everyone needs friends that they would do anything for. I thank God for my friends everyday. Thank you for all of your support and bless you support and bless you all for the part you play in my Heart.

♥


End file.
